


Peace

by spobydeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Lucifer and Trixie surprise Chloe with a Christmas decoration.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'd like to remind you my mother tongue isn't English, so I'm sorry about all the grammatical mistakes I make, I'm really trying to improve. I hope you like it.

Christmas was almost there, Trixie was trying since the beginning of the week to convince her mom to put the tree and the decorations around the house, but Chloe was really occupied with her work and every day when she went home she was too tired to do it.

It was a Friday night, Chloe left LAPD around 08:00 pm, now she was almost at home and was trying to call Lucifer. Her partner and recently boyfriend had left the precinct hours before her without saying a word and since then Chloe was trying to reach out him without any answer. She was worried, Lucifer used to do this a lot before they started to date, but right now he was being the perfect boyfriend.

“When you get this call me,” she said on the phone before looking for the keys inside her purse. She heard an excited giggle coming to the house, Chloe stuck, Trixie was supposed to be with Dan and not at home this night. She opened the door and saw what was all about.

The little one was sitting on Lucifer’s shoulders trying to put a star at the top of the tree. Chloe looked around and the house was a total mess, with a lot of Christmas decoration spread on the floor.

“Mommy!” Trixie shouted when she saw Chloe and Lucifer looked at her.

“Detective,” he said before putting the little one back to the ground. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this, but the spawn made me promise I would help her to make a surprise for you.”

Chloe smiled and walked until both where standing with a little grin in their faces. She hugged her daughter and gave a little kiss in her boyfriend’s cheek. “Thank you, guys. It’s beautiful.” They were so happy that she decided not to say about the mess they made it.

“Do you like it, Chloe?” Lucifer asked a little nervous, putting one arm around her. He never did this before, he didn’t care about this before, in fact, he hated that time of the year. But Beatrice told him that Chloe loved so there he was, tired and with his back hurting to carry Trixie.

“I loved it,” she answered sincerely, giving him a small peck in his lips.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Her daughter whined.

“Okay, you guys pack up this mess while I take a shower and make dinner.” She looked over Lucifer. “Are you staying?”  

He shrugged, “If you two want me to stay.”

Lucifer said that but inside he was begging for them to want his company. The offspring could be annoying most of the time, but he was starting to like her even though he would never admit, and if this was what it needed to be close to Chloe he would gladly do it.

“Of course we want, baby.” Chloe smiled, she knew that underneath his pose of “I don’t care about anything” he wished to feel wanted and loved, and she would do anything for him.

“Yes!” Trixie ran and hugged his waist.

“Okay child, you can let me go now,” he said pushing her carefully.

Chloe shook her head before going to her bedroom. Somethings never change, indeed.

****

“How Dan let you picked up Trixie at school?” Chloe asked when they were sitting on the table finishing to eat.

“I just said to the douche we wanted to make a surprise for you.”

“I think daddy will have a date with Charlotte Richards tonight,” the girl said innocently. “I like her.”

Lucifer almost threw up, he knew his mother wasn’t in that body’s woman anymore, but he still felt sick with the thought of Daniel and his mother… doing it.

Chloe laughed loudly when she saw Lucifer’s face.

“I’m amusing you, Detective?”

“A little, yes,” she teased.

Chloe got up to take the dishes to the sink still laughing.

“Can we watch a Christmas movie now?” Trixie asked impatiently.

“Yes, monkey, you can choose the movie, I’ll finish here and soon I’ll be with you two in the living room.”

“C’mon, Lucifer,” Trixie said pulling his hand. “What’s your favorite Christmas movie? What movies do you liked to watch when you were a kid?”

“I think I’ll stay here and help your mother, child.” He dropped her little hand and went next to Chloe. Trixie made a spout.

“We’ll meet you soon, Monkey, I promise you. Now go pick out the movie.” Chloe smiled to her daughter relieving the little girl's sadness. Trixie nodded and headed to the living room.

“She likes you a lot,” Chloe commented when they were alone. Lucifer hugged her from behind, spreading little kisses through her neck.

“Mmm,” he responded entertained in sucking and biting between his teeth the flesh behind her ear.

“Lucifer…” She moaned before moving away from him. “You said you were going to help me,” she remembered.

“But you are very distracting, love, can’t blame me.” He grinned.

A few minutes later, they finished to clean the dishes and joined Trixie in the living room, the movie had already start and the girl was laying on the sofa, Chloe sat on her side and put her daughter’s head in her lap.

“And I?” That was his time to make a spout.

“You can sit on the floor,” the little girl giggled.

“All right, spawn, but you’re gonna get my revenge later.” The devil sat on the floor between Chloe’s leg.

She was happier than ever before, she had to admit to herself. Trixie was talking excited about the movie she had already seen more than three times, and sometimes Lucifer added some comments about it. Chloe was stroking his hair with one hand while the other was making the same on her daughter’s. 

When she realized the place was very calm the Detective looked at Trixie to find her already sleeping. “Lucifer,” she called him, “Trixie fell asleep.”

Chloe tried to get up and carry Trixie but Lucifer stopped her, “let me do it.” She nodded in agreement.

Lucifer took the little girl in his arms until her bedroom, depositing Trixie in her bed sweetly. Chloe was leaning against the door, admiring the scene, she had a big smile in her face.

When Lucifer joined her outside the bedroom and put an arm around her, she said, “You remember that time you woke up Trixie throwing at her one of her toys?”

“I think we made a great progress since then,” he admitted

“Yes, excluding the fact that you still try to feed her like a dog, I can say we actually did a big progress.”

“I guess some old habits never dies, my dear Detective.”

He sat on the sofa pulling her to laying on his chest, Chloe hugged him by his waist and closed her eyes. Lucifer could be a very sweet guy when he wanted to be, and she loved that. She raised her head and pulled him for a kiss, in a matter of seconds Lucifer deepened their contact caressing her tongue with his and then biting her lips. Chloe moaned as she put one leg on the other side of his thigh and sat on his lap.

“Detective.” Lucifer groaned in her ear knowing how this word turns her on. Few days ago – with some wine involved – Chloe admitted this to him. They were trying to get things slow, Lucifer doesn’t know how he agreed with that, but they didn’t had sex yet.

Two weeks… He was used to Chloe giving him blue balls, but before, he could relieve himself with other bodies, right now he never wanted anything more in his life than being inside her and only Chloe Decker.

Chloe entangled his hair more in her hand and bit his neck tough, Lucifer grabbed her ass pulling it to meet his hard cock, making a delicious friction, one hand touched her breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers.

“I need you, Chloe,” he said breathing faster than before. Lucifer and Chloe were so entertaining that they didn’t even realize the front door opening.

“So, you two are finally screwing. Yep, that was about time,” Mazikeen said and Chloe almost fell of Lucifer’s lap.

“Maze.” Chloe looked at her roommate. “I wasn’t expecting you for at least three more days.”

“The bounty hunting was easier than I thought it would be.’ Maze shrugged and entered the house carrying a small bag with her. “You two can continue, just pretend I’m not here, I’ll be quiet enjoying the show.” She sat on a chair close to them.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Mazikeen.” Lucifer warned and Maze arched an eyebrow.

“What?” The demon asked like it was normal to sit there and watch two of her best friends making out on the couch. “First Linda and Amenadiel, now you two, friends who are really friends let the friends watch them doing it. It’s on the law!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.” Chloe laughed, she kind of missed Maze when the woman wasn’t around, sure, Maze and Lucifer make her crazy all the time, but she got used to it.

Lucifer was still expecting to get some more time alone with Chloe, but as if his father was playing with him Trixie came out of her bedroom.

“I thought I heard Maze’s voice,” the little girl said scratching her sleepy eyes.

“I’m right here, Child.” Mazikeen smiled her most bright and sweet smile, that one was reserved only to Beatrice.  

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaze,” Trixie ran into the demon’s arms, hugging her tight, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, little human, I had some time to myself, so I bought you something.” Maze put Trixie back to the ground and went to her bag taking out a stuffed dog and the Disney Monopoly.

“Oh my god!” Trixie yelled. “Can we play?” The girl looked at her mother with puppy eyes.

“It’s late, Monkey.” Chloe was already back on the couch beside Lucifer and both looked at Trixie and Maze. Chloe saw his daughter’s eyes full of tears and regret her answer. “Okay, baby, you can play once, but then you’re going to bed until tomorrow morning.”

The girl nodded happy and she and Mazikeen started to play the game.

Lucifer pulled Chloe to his chest again what she gladly did.

“You know,” she whispered in his ear, “now that Maze is back she can watch over Trixie tomorrow and we could have the night just for ourselves.” She was touching his chest making circular movements there and looking at him with eyes full of promises.

“Mmm, the things I want to do to you…” He murmured before reaching for her lips with his.

When they separated, Lucifer saw Maze looking at them with a little smile in the corner of her mouth, the woman said without a sound, “I’m happy for you.”

He nodded almost imperceptibly, but the demon saw.

Lucifer was in peace as he never was in all his immortal life.


End file.
